Usuario discusión:Pokefany
Hola n_n 2 cosas 1:Muchisimas gracias por entrar en las audiciones 2:Podrias rellenar tambien la ficha?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 20:31 15 dic 2010 (UTC) No te enojes Oye no te enojes pero Magic Diary significa magia diario diario de escritura seria Journal XD 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 01:36 16 dic 2010 (UTC) magic diary oye de eso ya haz el cap 2 paraste en mi parte TToTT ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 18:47 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Bien entiendo tu punto XD 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 20:23 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Oiee por un casual la cancion con la que te presentas es esta? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcK7Y9VSs5M aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 21:41 16 dic 2010 (UTC) 1 cosa + xfavor Podrias decirle a tus amigos y amigas que (si quieres) se apunten Plis?? asi acemos publicidad de mi Reality t lo agradeceria mucho aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 21:46 16 dic 2010 (UTC) reality oye el reality lo puedo hacer aunque tenga mi novela? ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 00:29 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues *-* (Ignora el *-* sufro de brillojititis) xDDD Pues me parece bieeen!! Pero... ¿por qué me enfadaría? >=3 ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 15:07 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro Me encantaria ser tu amigo Alivo 17:57 17 dic 2010 (UTC)AlivoAlivo 17:57 17 dic 2010 (UTC) okkis entonces lo hare ahorita mi reality tratara de torturas talentos ;D ayuda a escojer el nombree ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 18:15 17 dic 2010 (UTC) me parece bien seras parte del personal o te vas a inscribir *O* osea que para crearlo primero hago las inscripciones y de titulo Inscripciones Para America Poké-Talent ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 18:20 17 dic 2010 (UTC) pero no se hacer placas ni trofeos TToTT ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 18:47 17 dic 2010 (UTC) personal personal: Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_Shiny.pngLily la conductora torturadora talentosa del reality y dice que desafios se haran Archivo:Cara_de_Gengar.pngJuez de talentos Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.pngJueza de Talentos Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngJuez de talentos Archivo:Cara_de_Rapidash.pngDira quien se va y entrega las Archivo:Piedra_alba.png asi sera el personal me dices si falta alguien del personal ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 18:58 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey oye estem seran 10 chicos y 10 chicas OwO ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 19:21 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok *o* sera de titulo reservado para fanny ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 20:08 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Mira Ella dice que enrealidad Helio no existe, pero que si lo quieres poner que lo pongas q a ella no le ofende ^-^Espeon9 20:15 17 dic 2010 (UTC) feliz vispera de navidad oye siempre usas un cierto sprite el de daniela con la falda azul pues yo te edite ese sprite y lo hice navideño esta aqui:Archivo:Dani_navideña.png De nada y si te enojaste perdoon ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 22:28 17 dic 2010 (UTC) pues claro ^^ ^^ me encantaria ser tu amigo pero dime:cual es tu pkmn favorito? Psdta: siento haberte contestado tan tarde, sk staba acabando la sipnosis de mi Pokenovela =D ~~Ciao~~ 22:43 17 dic 2010 (UTC) a mi ponme un Riolu o un Lucario Oki Muy bien gracias n.n Elemento Naturaleza o sea plantas xDD 201.222.110.56 00:57 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Ups! Huy perdon pero es que pense que era una simple coincidencia n_nU (no bromeo, en serio lo de despertarse hacia eso, es solo una coincidencia, insisto XO! además de que el resto de lo que me ha pasado en la vida no lo puedo inventar ¬¬), ¡no me mates ni te molestes por favooor! es que es la primera historia que escribo....u_u. Te prometo que el resto de lo que escriba sera muy pero muy diferente a lo que escribas en la tuya, ¡perdonameee! TTOTT. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 01:47 18 dic 2010 (UTC) hey en mi reality osea que yo hago que digan lo que yo quiera? Posdata: no se hacer las tablas de encuestas ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 19:16 18 dic 2010 (UTC) etto.. para mi sera dificil con 20 ¬.¬ posdata: dile a tus amigos que se inscriban asi empiezo mas rapido ahorita hay 6 chicas y 6 chicos Creo ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 20:24 18 dic 2010 (UTC) oye ya cerre las inscripciones,¿ahora creo una pagina llamada America Poké-Talent? ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 20:43 18 dic 2010 (UTC) GraxXias Archivo:Saludos_de_Yoh.png Gracias y espero que te guste Kev コール ™ 22:04 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la bienvenida ^-^ y claro que quiero ser tu amiga :D †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 22:28 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Ke bien Que bueno que te gusto Kev コール ™ 23:08 18 dic 2010 (UTC) oye Me darias los premios? =S ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 19:53 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenida Bienvenida Seas a la Torre de Batalla Tu llave Es Esta Archivo:Llave almacén (DPPt).png Ahora Podras acomodarte en tu Habitacion. Esta es tu Habitacion Disfruta tu Estancia. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 00:43 20 dic 2010 (UTC) etto.. me gustaria qe me dieras los premios de mi reality porfiis Posdata: kiero tener ermanos en magic diary ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 21:03 20 dic 2010 (UTC) pues asi: Primer Lugar: Archivo:Arceus_OCPA.png Segundo Lugar:Archivo:Rayquaza_OCPA.png Tercer Lugar:Archivo:Bikutini.png Y si quieres tu pon los de consuelo me da floje xP ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 21:23 20 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Por supuesto! :D Claro que quiero ser tu amiga :) Una cosita, ¿Me puedes decir tu Pokémon favorito? Gracias. Pd: a Mi ponme de nombre Alejandra o Aleja y de Pokemon elige entre Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Umbreon o Espeon. Besukis!! ~~Im Fermale Gijinka Eevee~~And I Love U~~ 23:02 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Leafeon? =) Leafeon tambien es uno de mis favoritos!! *_* Creo que tu ii io nos llevaremos mui bien Besikos! ~~Im Fermale Gijinka Eevee~~And I Love U~~ 23:20 20 dic 2010 (UTC) oye cambiare el personal xP bueno los jueces seran distintos cada cap xP ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 23:46 20 dic 2010 (UTC) oye como hago para poner un url y en donde diga sus nombres en rojo? Posdata: en los realitys son capitulos no? ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 00:06 21 dic 2010 (UTC) CUANDO SE PONE UN URL ROJO Y CUANDO LE PONES EL MOUSE ENCIMA DICE EL NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO EJEMPLO: Capitulo 1: Encuentro (aun no redactado) asi aparece CUANDO SE PONE UN URL ROJO Y CUANDO LE PONES EL MOUSE ENCIMA DICE EL NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO EJEMPLO: Capitulo 1: Encuentro (aun no redactado) asi aparece ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 00:50 21 dic 2010 (UTC) oKIIS Cambia todos los errores de mi reality cuando quieras recuerda que es mi primer reality n.nU ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 01:18 21 dic 2010 (UTC) x3 La verdad esque el fuego es uno de mis 3 elementos favoritos y me encantaria ser hechicera... ¡My friend cuenta conmigo para lo que sea! --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 14:37 21 dic 2010 (UTC) me encanta *-* magic diary esta genial *-* solo queria que lo supieras sigue asi Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 18:42 21 dic 2010 (UTC) inscripcion Ficha: Nombre:Yuri Edad: 14 Imagen: Archivo:Mini_hechicera_fuego.png(u_u no encontre otra) Personalidad: Alegre ,muy activa y traviesa Amor: no x3 Elemento: Fuego Poderes: Garra ignea: ataca generando una garra de fuego siquica Tornado fuego:Crea un tornado de fuego que arrasa al objetivo Animal y comida mas odiada:Raton y Pescado Animal y comida favorita:Caballo y hamburguesa Firma:--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 19:32 21 dic 2010 (UTC) No es asi?? --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 19:32 21 dic 2010 (UTC) n_n. Jeje no importa solo me conformo con que salga nada mas jej x3 [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 19:54 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Magic diary Perdona por tardar esqe estan arreglando mi ordenata estoy con el de una amiga desde su cuenta pero oye...ya estan todos los puestos cogidos en lo de magic diary lo siento no puedo...xaoo xD Archivo:Lucario Pt.pngShyrk86xD Una preguntita... Fanny solo te lo pregunto por curiosidad...¿por que en las audiciones siempre tu personaje se llama Daniela? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:51 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz navidad x3 por ser un@ de mis amig@s te obsequio este cupon para pedirme un sprite cuando quieras Archivo:Tiquete_fany.png ojala lo disfrutes: Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 20:10 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad y todo eso... Archivo:Feliz_Navidad.png Kev コール ™ 21:27 22 dic 2010 (UTC) hola pauli !! aqui esta el link de tu personaje en vampiro el poder este por fas rellenalo y decoralo como tu quieras y pon informacion sobre ella y pones una seccion de sabias que al final para poner otras cosas sobre ella Alonso :p 00:17 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz navidad hola pauli primero vengo a decearte feliz navidad y segundo te hice un regalo Archivo:Leafeon_para_Pauli.jpg no es bonito bueno q la pases bien Alonso :p 03:52 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey feliz navidadArchivo:Feliz_navidad_totodile7.png--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·'''''"el poder de la oscuridad (?) 10:19 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Ficha Nombre: Carmen Edad: 15 Imagen: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_Wonyh8IhJCI/SDs-Jiew6WI/AAAAAAAAADw/yRNSGJVwSbQ/s400/tomoyo.jpg No sé si la verás psiquica y si no mira una de pokes http://sp3.fotolog.com/photo/19/43/27/nekox_yaoi_xbaby/1254614198862_f.jpg Personalidad: Alegre y divertida pero a veces nostálgica y fría...también tímida. Amor: Si... Elemento: No sé si tengo pero si eso Psiquico (si está cogido dímelo)(Esque agua ya está cogida me quedo con este) Poderes:Telequinesis(Como el de la 2ª foto controlando a las personas),Esfera Aural Psíquica(Lanza una bola grande con psiquico dentro),Muerte Psiquico Súbita (Empieza a atacar mucho,con mucha fuerza y muy certero,su mejor ataque...aunque la deja muy cansada),Puño/Patada Psiquico/a(El psiquico que lleva en las manos/piernas lo desprende dando una cacho h**t*a) y por último Espada Psíquica (Crea una espada de psiquico muy afilada)(Ataque más usado) Animal y comida mas odiada:Gusanos(Pero los de seda si me gustan) y comida...pimiento verde. Animal y comida favorita.:Animal:...me lo pones dificil...Perro y León (No me pongas un Perro-León...Es una raza eeh)(pero esa mezcla no estaría mal...) (Si es perro un Husky Siberiano Negro y si es León pues...los de toa' la vida)Comida:......¡¡PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! y también ¡¡CHOCOLATEEEEE!! Pero...pa' comer PIZZAAA!! xD Firma: Otra vez estoy con la cuenta de una amiga asi que:Archivo:Lucario Pt.pngShyrk86xD etto mira en la ficha agrege otra cosa podrias completar tu ficha? Pd:lo que agrege es Historia de como obtuvo sus charas y lo de charas etto no eran de ese tipo de charas pero como no conoces eso te dejare con esos charas x3 ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 19:02 23 dic 2010 (UTC) es mi hermana te dira ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 19:24 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Chara Amm, de nuevo me encomendaron la tarea de decir que es un Chara ._. Un chara es una personita que representa a tu verdadero yo, estos salen cuando la persona desea de todo corazon encontrar su verdadera personalidad, entonces salen unos huevitos, que tienen dentro a esa personita, ellos tienen la tarea de ayudarte a encontrar tu verdadero yo, cuando cumplen su objetivo regresan a su huevito el cual se guarda dentro de tu corazon :D Puedes escontrarlos aqui: http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Shugo_Chara_Eggs †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 19:30 23 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias! gracias por el huevo ^^ PD: has visto que he creado ya el primer capitulo? pon un comentario a ver que te parece --Jsucharizard 20:01 23 dic 2010 (UTC) esto... podrias cambiar el chara verde que tienes es que ella es cocinera no de la naturaleza esta que encontre talvez te sirva mas Archivo:Shugo_chara_natur.jpg que piensas Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 20:05 23 dic 2010 (UTC) ewe su ya la escojio miranda que tal si escojes a hotaru x3 ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 20:14 23 dic 2010 (UTC) esta bien ahorita pongo la imagen ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 20:35 23 dic 2010 (UTC) una cosa... en las inscripciones te falta poner de quien te enamoras ahora que ya esta todo el mundo --Jsucharizard 20:56 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Un regalo! n_n Hola queria darte este regalo ¡ojala te guste! y ¡Feliz navidad! n_n Archivo:Regalo para Fanny (Leafeon).gif --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 21:55 23 dic 2010 (UTC) un regalo... Vaya...no sabía que te ibas. PE va a estar muy aburrido sin la Pokefany alegre que todos conocemos...Te deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, un próspero Año Nuevo, que te regalen muchas cosas y lo más importante: ¡QUE VUELVAS PRONTO! Todos mis deseos que te dije antes, los resumo en este regalito: Archivo:Regalo navideño para Pokefany by Infernape 93.gif ¡Que lo disfrutes y ojalá que te guste n_n! Te firma tu amiga: --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 15:44 24 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Conectate a MSN! conectate a MSN, tenemos que hablar amiga... PD.añadire a Dark a la conversacion PDD. que vas a usar? La dama HeladaHabla con la Hechicera Oscura 17:21 24 dic 2010 (UTC) ok! OK! Lugar reservado con éxito! (Qué rápida has sido al inscribirte x3) Serías Hinaichigo (la número 6) y tu Espeon se llamaría Berrybell (un nombre un poco extraño para un pokémon, pero da = xD). Yo me cogeré o a Shinku o a Suiseiseki (mis dos favoritas) y tendría a Flareon o a Leafeon, y se llamarían Hollie o SuiDream. PD: ¿Te gustó el regalo q te hice? --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 18:07 24 dic 2010 (UTC) lo siento Hola Fanny, siento que las ilusiones se desvanezcan tan pronto, pero creo que vas a tener que cambiarte el puesto en Rozen Maiden Pokémon, porque ya lo ha cogido Kari, lo siento TToTT Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 18:26 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad :D Archivo:Navidad.jpg †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 20:23 24 dic 2010 (UTC) una pregunta en mi historia querrias unirte al equipo como miembro? lo pregunto porque quiero que por cada una de las historias que haga de mi equipo se una por lo menos un pokemon --Jsucharizard 19:17 25 dic 2010 (UTC) inscripciones para personajes humanos de Rozen Maiden Pokémon Hola Pauli, ¿conoces a otros usuarios que les guste Rozen Maiden? Es para que puedan ocupar los puestos de los personajes humanos que acabo de poner, recomiéndame algunos. Por cierto ya he creado la placa de RMP, podrías ponerla, ya que participas en ella xD. Gracias, --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 22:04 25 dic 2010 (UTC) uff no tienes ni idea de la alegria que me entra porque me respondes. crei que ya te habias ido, pero volveras ¿no? como se que vas a estar fuera durante bastante tiempo, si hago alguna historia mas de mi equipo pondre los mismos datos que pusiste tu en las inscripciones n_n --Jsucharizard 17:34 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues claro! me encantaria ser el prota 2, pero una cosa, lo de risa nerviosa a que viene? xD aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 21:43 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Si! n_n Claro Fanny me encantaría n_n.Bueno, por cierto ¿tengo que completar una ficha o algo? si es así ¿puedo pedirte que me la reserves, porfi? es que ahora me tengo que salir del notebook porque... ¡voy a ver Destino Final 4! OwO (no no voy al cine ni nada (aunque ya se estreno hace mucho tiempo, no se por que lo dije...n_nU), voy a verla desde el notebook de mi hermano porque el mio no sirve para ver películas, porque se me apaga cuando quiero hacer eso ¬¬).Bueno, me tengo que salir pero volveré n_n.Saludos! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 19:06 26 dic 2010 (UTC) O.O! pero... si es tu novela no deberias ser tu la protagonista? hombre, yo encantado de ser el prota pero me he extrañado mucho. PD: una preguntilla suelta, ¿como se hacen blogs X3? y sobre tu blog creia que estabas enfadada conmigo por algo :3 --Jsucharizard 22:22 26 dic 2010 (UTC) pues por si no lo sabes te alegrara saber que ese usuario que me has dicho es un malo en mi historia X3 asi que en la proxima pelea que tenga con los buenos te pondre participando XD ademas te tengo una sorpresilla en la novela (que descubriras cuando avance la historia XD) --Jsucharizard 22:55 26 dic 2010 (UTC) EXTRA EXTRA!! Ultimo capitulo de mi novela!!!!! este =D aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 01:58 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Si! Sería genial ser la segunda prota, es una pena que te vayas, aunque, clro, lo importante es que vuelvas! Felices fiestas! Annie 12:39 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Si! Sería genial ser la segunda prota, es una pena que te vayas, aunque, claro, lo importante es que vuelvas! Felices fiestas! Annie 12:39 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Puedes ir a Fuyu no inku y crear la pagina de tu personaje, puedes adornarla como tu quieras y debes poner su historia de como conocio a su espiritu. ケビン コール ™ 19:33 27 dic 2010 (UTC) claro!!! no importa lo bueno es q estas aqui ! como ya no te veia q hacias cosas en la wiki pense q te avias ido oficialmente !!! y no sabia q esa novela era tuya y ya sabes q yo m inscribo en todo n_n bueno pero porfas has mas puestos ! Archivo:Luxio_icon.gif Luxio el mejor Usuario desconocido ewe Y hablale aquí Sangre!! en mi novela Gallade el mejor Archivo:Gallade_icon.gif 02:34 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Fuyu no inku ahora se llama Hikari to yami no seirei Olvide poner en la fiche de mi novela ¿Te quieres enamorar? checa las inscripciones y si decides que si dime de quien ケビン コール ™ 02:46 28 dic 2010 (UTC) oye te gustaria salir en mi novela d edigimon? '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 02:50 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro! solo dame tus datos seras buena o mala? y rellena la ficha te reservare un puesto pero ocupo que me digas tu bando '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 03:09 28 dic 2010 (UTC) ya te reserve el puesto ya :D eres personaje secundario pero de todas maneras apareces mucho,tu no eres niña elegida pero viajaste con ellos por equivocacion x3 '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 03:31 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya esta n_n ya stoy apuntado aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 11:20 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Porfavor porfavor metete en esta wiki y ayuda a una amiga Poooorfa http://es.novelasinteresantes.wikia.com si son mis amigos metanse porfaa aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 22:17 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro que si n-n Si claro te lo reservo Yoh Asakura Dime algo応答 02:11 30 dic 2010 (UTC) no promocion no estoy promocianado.es que PE va a ser abandonada de a poco como vulpixpedia...ay que renovar--El poder de Togekiss 02:15 31 dic 2010 (UTC)y sin ofender los admin no hacen nada fany podrias llenar tu ficha en digimon? es Aquí 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 23:13 31 dic 2010 (UTC) hola Unas cositas sobre tu novela: 1: En la imagen del personaje puedo poner el gijinka de charizard? 2: Mi mascota puede ser un monstruo? (por ejemplo, una hidra) o tiene que ser un animal marino? --Jsucharizard 16:05 1 ene 2011 (UTC) hola pauli porfas inscribete a Las aventuras en Teselia porfaS PUEDES? Archivo:Mini_murcielago_de_Luxalonso.jpg Vivan los vampiros Y los murcielagos Sangre aquí!! Archivo:Nota_gif_de_Luxalonso.gif 22:32 1 ene 2011 (UTC) ^^ Gracias Fany igualmente para ti, ese Titiretero te juro que lo bloquearia pero no tengo el poder ¬¬ y que mal eso de tus padres ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 23:45 1 ene 2011 (UTC) oye estem Kev ya eligio a gigimon,escoje otro 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 23:47 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Ejem Fanny, ¿puedes por favor completar el puesto que reservaste para mi historia porfi? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 21:41 01 ene 2011 (UTC) oye esto,gigimon ya lo escojieron escoje otro,los que no puedes elejir son los siguientes poromon nyaromon tanemon yokomon koromon tsunomon viximon tokomon moonmon gigimon escoje cualquiera menos esos 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 01:04 2 ene 2011 (UTC) grax!! x3 Muuuchas gracias!! Arigato gozaimasu!! xDD Gracias por el regalo!! Zigzagoon es más mono...^^ Esto...perdón, se me olvidó firmar xD Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?]] 19:47 2 ene 2011 (UTC) si podemos ser amigos y podrias inscribirte en Pokémon Contest.Esta en mi user--El poder de Togekiss 20:45 2 ene 2011 (UTC) podrias reservarme un puesto??eso si no podria poner poner imagenes pork no tengo--El poder de Togekiss 20:53 2 ene 2011 (UTC) =D Es que vi que en las audiciones me querías guardar un puesto con un kirlia y 1º Me encantará!!! 2º GRACIAS!! Me alegraste el día no se porke x3. ¿Viste el blog de Leo? El de la istroria esta rara, esque a mi me da un noseque... Me siento observada por mi tortuga y eso que ella está en el bacón O-O En fin, gracias otra vez! Besos! Annie 21:02 2 ene 2011 (UTC) XD Sabes vi el mensaje que pusiste en las audiciones de tu nueva novela y, me encantaría ser prota, gracias! tambien me has alegrado mas el dia! jeje <3. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'''Kari White]]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 18:04 02 ene 2011 (UTC) una cosa Me he metido en mi página de usuario y he visto que la página que yo no había creado todavía, la de Pokémon Transform, la has editado. Y esa novela sólo era una idea que tenía en mente, no pensaba editarla todavía. ¿Por qué no me habías pedido permiso antes? Posiblemente tenga que participar en ella y editarla y, como comprenderás, no puedo hacer todas las Pokénovelas que se me ocurran, y menos, audiciones (esto lo digo porque a la vuelta de vacaciones, tengo un puto examen de matemáticas T_T y casi que voy a tener menos tiempo para meterme en PE). No te pido que lo borres, sólo te pido que la próxima vez me preguntes antes de editar algo que no tenga pensado hacer. Y ya que lo has creado, resérvame un puesto, por favor. Espero que lo entiendas, Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 21:05 2 ene 2011 (UTC) oye me reservas el puesto de glaceon en transformaicones? porfiiis 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 21:08 2 ene 2011 (UTC)